powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pygakinetic Combat
The ability to utilize one's hips and butt in combat. Sub-power of Supernatural Butt. Technique of Sex Appeal Combat. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called * Hip Attack * Bottom/Butt/Buttocks Fighting/Combat * Latukinetic/Coxakinetic Fighting Style * Powerful Backside/Butt/Bottom/Hip Capabilities The user can use their butt and hips to help them in combat, by acting as ballast, shields, weapons, etc. Applications * Bouncing * Deflection * Enhanced Balance Techniques * Crushing: By slamming things with their butt. ** Ground Pound: By slamming your butt downwards while airborne. * Earthquake Generation: By twerking hard enough to shake the entire multiverse. * Flawless Coordination: By having incredible butt control and being able to use it properly. * Heat Generation: By rubbing your cheeks together fast enough. * Heavy Strike: By using the butt. * Hypnotic Hips: By having a milkshake that brings everybody to the yard. * Inducement: By using butt/hips that can induce different effects. ** Crying Inducement: By having a booty that is so fine, just looking at it makes others cry. ** Pleasure Inducement: By having a booty so perfect that it sends everyone into a state of bliss. * Impact Immunity: By allowing your butt/hips to take the impact from the enemy's attack. * Megaton Ass: Use your butt to send targets spinning into distance. * Perfection: By having the most perfect toned and round butt in existence imaginable. * Personal Gravity: By having a butt so big that it has its own gravity. * Smother: Via face-sitting. * Strangulation: Via choking with thunderous thighs. * Weaponized Body: By having butt mounted weapons. Associations * Bodily Attribute Augmentation; augmenting butt and hips for combat. * Bodily Gas Attacks; by using farts as attacks. * Body Manipulation ** Fat Manipulation; in hips and butts. * Combat Merging * Elasticity * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Unarmed Combat * Natural Weaponry * Pectukinetic Combat * Power Legs; user might have a very muscular lower body. * Sex Appeal Combat * Sex Magic; channel magic from butts. * Supernatural Bodily Aspects; supernatural butt and hips. ** Supernatural Butt Limitations * The larger the butts the heavier they are hampering fast movement of the user considerably. * Butts have nerves, and so can get hurt when used to fight. * Stamina is not enhanced, so you can only fight for the same amount of time as usual. * Having a flat-booty or being petite, would logically weaken this power. Known Users See Also: Ass Kicks You. Comics Video Games Gallery File:Hibari_and_Haruka_HD.gif|Both Hibari and Haruka (Senran Kagura) primarily use their butts in tandem with hand to hand combat prowess and Ninjutsu. File:Ass_Combat.gif|Rin Rokudo and Sayaka Miyata (Keijo!!!) battling it out with their butts at speeds faster than the human eye can see. File:Kotone_Fujisaki.gif|Kotone's butt (Keijo!!!), Cerby, is able to automatically attack, chase, counter and dodge attacks from Kotone's opponent all by itself without her having to do anything. This allows her to conserve her energy for special moves like the "Rising Dragon Breast". File:Non_Toyoguchi.gif|Non Toyoguchi (Keijo!!!) is a counter fighter, the relies on her dumb luck and huge butt to win her races. Her huge butt is incredibly soft, capable of bouncing her opponent away and deflecting her opponent's attacks against them. Miku Kobayakawa.gif|Kobayakawa (Keijo!!!) is a Keijo instructor with uncanny accuracy with her butt, using it to shoot her chalk holder to hit Nozomi square in the forehead. Sakashiro Maya VS Kaminashi Nozomi.gif|Kaminashi Nozomi (Keijo!!!!!!!!) dueling Sakashiro Maya with All-Out Vacuum Butt Cannon. File:Peach_Bomber.jpg|One of Princess Peach's (Super Smash Bros. series) special smash attacks is the lovely "Peach Bomber". Baka to boin.jpg|Kokoro Shiina (Baka and Boing) falling from the sky in her usual fashion. Natalia Glinka (Vanguard Princess).png|Natalia Glinka's (Vanguard Princess) ass attack moves her forward and has lower body invincibility on startup. The range isn't that great but it's useful for avoiding grabs and countering lows. Platinum the Trinity.jpg|Platinum the Trinity (Blazblue) thrusts her hips forward and attacks. Hits high, can link into other normals at specific ranges. Videos File:SNES T.M.N.T. Tournament Fighters File:WHAT AN ASS! - R Mika Butt Smashing Critical Art - Street Fighter V Beta PS4 60 FPS File:Dragon's Crown Amazon Ass Attack File:Sorceress Dragon's Crown File:King of Fighters 14 - BOOTY File:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Booty Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Real Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Silly Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Combat Powers